Wasteland
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Song-fic. Riku’s addicted and nothing Sora does helps. Maybe if he once he realizes what he has, he'll give up what he had. Wasteland by Ten Years.


**Title: _Wasteland_  
Author: **Izzy-Lawliet**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, nor the song.  
**Pairings: **Riku/Sora  
**Rating: ** M  
**Warning: **Drug-use, yaoi, language, abuse, implied rape

**Summary:** **Song-fic.** _Riku's addicted and nothing Sora does helps. Maybe if he once he realizes what he has, he'll give up what he had. Wasteland by Ten Years._

**Author's Note: **I heard this song on the radio and immediately fell in love with it, which is why I now have a song-fic written by using it. Plus, be proud, this is my first Soriku. XD

Wasteland by Ten Years

**XxX**

**_Change my attempt, good intentions_**

Sora watched his friend collapse on his couch, tired from the drug-high he came down off of. Shutting his front door, the brunette grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch, and carefully draped it on his silver-haired companion. He wasn't afraid of waking him when the other started to toss and turn fitfully in his sleep.

Sora sat on the coffee table, knowing from experience that it wouldn't break no matter how much weight was pressed on it.

_"Riku…should we really do this?" Sora asked, looking at the lines with hesitant eyes._

_"Yeah, it'll be fine. We'll do it once, then never again. I heard it feels **great**!" Riku snorted his line, feeling it take immediate effect. His body felt light and his mind when blank. Anything he did was vaguely controlled by him and not recognized at all as his body absorbed the first line of drugs. "Dude…Sora, go ahead, it feels fucking awesome!" _

_"Ri…ku?" Sora asked, seeing his friends eyes dilate and become unresponsive. "I shouldn't…" His mom always told him not to, but why? What's so bad about it? If Riku could do it, surely he could, right? _

_Looking at the coke line once more, he shook his head, using his hand to sweep it back into the plastic bag and threw it into the trash when he went into the kitchen. When he walked back into the living room, he saw his silver-haired friend dancing on the table to no music. _

_"Riku? Are you okay?"_

_"I feel **great!** Did you do yours? I totally want you to feel this!" Sora nodded, noticing how Riku didn't remember him throwing it away. If he just lied, maybe Riku wouldn't think anything less of him. _

_All of a sudden, Riku hopped off the table, looking at Sora with a lust in his eyes that disturbed the brunette and made him a little afraid._

**_Crouched over  
You were not there  
Living in fear_**

Sora waited for hours for Riku to wake up; and the first sign of it, Sora had a bucket ready for him. When the silveret woke up, he hurled to the side, emptying the contents of his stomach into the bucket Sora had retrieved for him.

"Thanks, man…I don't even remember coming over here…" _You never do,_ Sora said in his mind, opting to keep quiet instead of starting a fight with his only friend. "What time is it?" Riku asked, sitting up and wiping his mouth.

"Five-thirty." Sora told him.

"In the morning?! What are you still doing awake? You have work in a couple hours." Riku stood up, immediately regretting it as he fell back on the couch.

"You're more important to me than work; I can just call in sick." Sora said with a tone in his voice that declared he couldn't be swayed in his decision.

"You're the best!" Riku smiled one of his smiles that even the gods were jealous of. Right after that, he fell back to the couch, going once more into one of his nightmare-filled slumbers.

Sighing, Sora got up and recovered him, not wanting him to freeze.

Why was he still there for him?

_Waking up had been horrible, his body was sore and nothing seemed normal. His body was completely covered in bruises and from the waist down, he was completely numb. When he looked to his left, he saw that his friend was laying directly next to him, wearing nothing, much like him. _

_He stared at the ceiling, feeling the tears run down the sides of his face, disappearing into his hair without a second thought. His hands were fisted into the blanket as anger consumed him. He wanted to hit the other, he wanted to scream at him, he wanted to leave and never see him again. But they both knew neither of them could live without the other._

_Calming himself, Sora used his upper strength to sit up and look down on his sleeping friend, noticing that his brow was creased and he was whimpering slightly in his sleep. _It must be the drugs,_ Sora thought, swinging his legs slowly off the bed. But when he went to stand, he collapsed on the floor in a heap, crying out at the pain. It was just too much for him to handle, and he cursed Riku as loud as he could, even though he knew that it wasn't really his fault. _

**_Hide you through this  
I want you to help them  
And please see_**

Riku has just left, saying he needed to go out and he'd most likely be back later on. They both knew what the real reason was that Riku was leaving was. He needed more drugs, and no matter what Sora said, the silveret would still go out and get those drugs that were slowly killing his body. Oh, how it killed the brunette to watch the other destroy himself.

After he locked the door, he made his way to the couch, not having enough strength to get to the bedroom. Laying down, he covered himself with the blanket that smelled of Riku. Drugs. And vomit. Again, it smelled like Riku.

_The first night Riku crashed into Sora's door, saying the brunette was scared and alarmed would have been an understatement. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he opened the door. _

_There, laying in a little ball on the floor, was his usually handsome best friend. Right at that moment, saying he looked like shit would have also been an understatement. His clothes were rumpled and he reeked of things that Sora didn't want to know the source of; his shirt was covered in a gross color of vomit and three was a certain air to him that gave off weakness._

_Sora had dropped to his knees and brought Riku's head into his lap, brushing back the silver strands with shaky fingers. "Riku…what have you done?" Sora asked, not expecting anything in return. And that's exactly what he got, all but for a small whisper that passed swollen lips. _

_The brunette had somehow gotten his older friend into the apartment, into his bathroom and undressed him. Sora would've enjoyed seeing his secret love affair naked, any other time that is. But now…when he was in this pitiful state…nothing could be enjoyed. Sora laid him in the shower, letting a spray of warm water cascade over the other in an even flow while he went into his bedroom to get clothes for the other to change into. When Sora had walked back into the bathroom, he was met with the most horrid sight._

**_The bleeding heart perched on my shirt_**

When Riku came back, Sora was ready. The brunette had rested during the day and was prepared for a long night. Although, when Riku walked through the door, Sora was nothing short of surprised. Instead of already doing the drugs, then coming to Sora's in a drugged-stupor, he brought the coke along with him.

"Sora, come do it with me again." Riku said, laying out different lines.

"I can't." The other said simply.

"You did it once before, you can do it again. Now let's go!" The silveret snapped harshly, causing Sora to cringe back in fear.

"No! I never did it! I lied to you. I couldn't then and I can't now!" Sora told him the truth, hoping that it would end there.

"You're gonna do it once, and that's final!" Riku stood and marched over to Sora, backing the younger one up into a wall.

"Please…Riku…I love you, but I can't anymore if you make me do this." Sora pleaded, tears coming to his eyes as he regretted helping Riku almost every night.

_"Just don't let him in!" Sora's brother tried, not wanting Riku to have a bad influence on the brunette._

_"I can't do that, he'd have no where to go." Roxas and his friend both rolled their eyes at the pathetic other. "Don't make me turn him away…" He begged._

_"Then you're turning us away. I can't see you hurt anymore because of that bastard. Either it's him, or everyone else." Sora gasped and sobbed when he was given the ultimatum. He wasn't able to say anything, but Roxas had gotten the message and left, severing all ties between the brunette and the rest of the family._

_Sora was alone. No one talked to him. Looked at him. Mentioned him. Now that he was housing Riku, no one wanted a part of his life and/or heart. _

**_Die, withdraw  
Hide in cold sweat  
Quivering lips_**

It happened much like the first time; Riku had weakened Sora by hitting him, telling him to submit. But the moment Sora did, Riku had taken advantage of it, forcing himself onto him; ignoring the pleas to stop.

"Do you still love me?" Riku asked in the morning when his mind was cleared. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do…" Sora said in reply to both the question and the statement.

"Thank you…" Riku said, wrapping his muscled arms around Sora and hugging him close, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of his spiked hair. "I love you, Sora." The silveret whispered, admitting it for the first time for four years of this repetitive cycle.

Sora froze at those words, not being able to believe his ears. He had always wanted to hear those words come from those sobered lips, but he had never had the chance. Hearing the words this time were much different then all the other times he had been forced to hear while Riku was forcing himself into the brunette.

"I love you, too, Riku." And it was the truth.

_Sora watched Riku on the couch, tossing and turning like every other night, his body was sweating profusely but he was running no fever. His body was cold and his lips continued to quiver as those he was cold, but with the blankets covering him, there was no way that could be possible._

_Sora had taken off the blankets and stripped the silveret of his clothes, taking cold washcloths and pressing it to his skin to cool him down. Once they were held to his skin for a short amount of time, the coolness turned hot and it would cause Riku to go into a fitful episode in his sleep._

_The brunette did all he could, keeping the body as cold and clean as possible. It was possible for Riku to sweat out the cold, but every time Sora covered him up, Riku would kick off the blankets angrily and groan as though he were in pain._

_There was nothing Sora could do._

**_Ignore remorse  
Naming a kid, living wasteland  
This time you've tried_**

They both sat in Sora's front room. Sora was currently cuddled up to Riku with remote in hand, absentmindedly flipping through channels. His body was almost completely healed, the bruises going through there last stage of discoloration. Riku was looking anywhere but one place for more than a few moments. He was jittery, restless as he controlled himself from getting more drugs.

Riku had made a promise to himself that he would stop. For Sora. It couldn't have been that hard.

Or so he thought.

He couldn't seem to stay still, to stop shaking, to breathe evenly and his oblivious boyfriend had yet to notice it. How? That's something he couldn't figure out as his mind and body continued to crave the drugs. He couldn't do it though.

Riku busied his hands by playing gently with Sora's hair, his calmed his jittery nerves by breathing calmly. He refused to give in.

"Hey, Sora," Riku got out calmly, waiting impatiently for Sora to let him know he had been heard. "I'm gonna go take a walk, I feel a little nauseas and I think the fresh air might work.

"Kay, babe. Hurry back." Sora moved from his comfortable seat, standing in front of Riku and giving him a lust-filled kiss. "I'll be waiting…" And with that, Sora walked back into the bedroom, shutting off the TV when he dropped the remote.

"I will…" Riku muttered, getting up and going to the door. He grabbed the spare keys and headed out into the night, going out to get what was slowly killing him.

_After Sora had said those three words that meant so much, they had pressed their lips together slowly, softly. Even though Riku had the horrible breath and bad taste in his mouth, the brunette was able to ignore it and kiss him deeply; trembling slightly at the rush of emotions he felt course through his body._

_They both rolled closer together, making it so their limbs were tangled and the only way to tell them apart was the different color in skin tone; as Riku was a pale-ish white and Sora had a light tan covering him. Being pressed together gave Riku the chance to run his rough hands over Sora's baby-soft skin in an intimate way that he'd never been able to do for as long as they knew each other._

**_Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Here we are with your obsession_**

Sora had never gotten a straight answer. The subject was dropped until Sora had caught Riku coming through his door, drugs in hand.

"Riku! You lied!" Sora accused, tears of betrayal coming to his eyes.

"I never said I would stop." Riku admitted. "You don't understand, I can't stop. It's all too addicting."

"But…I thought you were going to stop for me?" Sora asked, the tears finally falling.

"I tried…" Riku said as he made a line.

The brunette scrambled over and attempted to stop the other, but Riku ended up pushing him away, causing him to bump into a shelf and knock down a vase. The vase crashed to the floor and when Sora went to catch himself, he backed up onto it, getting a large piece jammed into the arch of his foot. He cried out, falling to the floor as the pain radiated up his leg.

_Riku kissed every part of Sora's body, paying special attention to the dark discolored bruises that littered the younger one's skin in a horrendous way. Every touch from Riku's calloused hands sent tremors throughout Sora's body and caused the silveret to smile lightly in affection._

_Instead of entering Sora,—which would have caused more pain—Riku carefully took him into his mouth, loving how the brunette had keenly arched his back and fisted his soft hands into the sheets, muttering over and over again, '**Riku, oh Riku!**' It seemed no matter how Riku moved his mouth, coordinated his hand, it gave Sora unbelievable pleasure, in turn, making the older one feel satisfied._

_And as Sora had climaxed, Riku looked up at just the right moment as the sun came in through the window, hitting Sora's tanned skin and causing a glow to cast over his body. Riku had moaned, loving the sight before him; and happened to cause the other more pleasure as he came._

_When Riku crawled back up to the head of the bed, he kissed Sora softly, letting his love pour into the kiss. "I love you." He said once more._

_All Sora could do was smile lovingly in return. _

_Moments of silence followed, both content in keeping their eyes locked. That is until Sora came back into reality when he accidentally jabbed his elbow into one of the bruises on his side. _

_"Will you stop?"_

_More silence._

**_Crowned hopeless  
The article read living wasteland  
This time you've tried_**

Sora hobbled over to the couch and sat down, sighing heavily in aggravation when there was a knock on his door. "One minute!" He called, using his strength to stand up and grab the crutches. Once he had them, he was at the door in no time. Getting there easily, he opened it and was confused as to why there were two policemen standing in the doorway.

"Are you somehow related to Riku Gallagher?" Sora nodded slowly. "He had come to the police station earlier today, and asked that we take him into custody for possession of illegal drugs." Sora nodded once more, slowly taking in the situation.

_Riku had helped Sora patch up his foot before leaving without another word, although he had left the coke on the table, Sora was **sure** he was going to come back for it._

_Hopping off the counter onto his good foot, he looked at the time and was genuinely surprised when he realized hours had passed. Riku still hadn't come back and somehow knowing that he wouldn't, Sora took the drugs to the bathroom, flushing them down the toilet with an angry scowl upon his face. _

_Days had passed since he had seen Riku, those days easily turning into weeks. And he still cried every night, feeling like he had lost this war._

_But in truth, he couldn't have lost,—he realized—for he never was a part of it._

_That was all Riku who gave up on life. On his health. On his mind._

_On Sora. _


End file.
